This invention relates to animal traps and particularly to stakes for supporting and stabilizing rotating frame animal traps. Such traps have long been in use and a typical trap of this design is the Conibear trap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,245 issued to F. E. Conibear on Nov. 28, 1961. One of the problems in using such traps is the provision of means to hold the trap in the desired position while it is in a set condition.